The following generally relates to twist-on wire connectors used to connect electrical conductors, such as wires, and, more particularly, relates to a twist-on wire connector which may be applied to electrical conductors via use of a corresponding application tool.
Twist-on or screw-on wire connectors are well known in the art. Generally, these connectors are used to connect the ends of two or more electrical conductors, such as wires. The connectors typically include a housing formed from an electrically insulating material, such as plastic, in which is disposed an electrical connecting element formed from an electrically conductive material, such as a shaped wire spring. In this manner, when the housing is placed over the ends of the electrical conductors, the housing shell is rotated to twist the connecting element onto the ends of the electrical conductors to thereby bring the ends of the electrical conductors and the electrical connecting element into secured electrical contact with each other.
For use in applying the connector to the ends of the electrical conductors, it is known to provide diametrically opposed wings to the housing shell to provide a degree of leverage to permit the twisting of the connector onto the conductors as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,040. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,270 discloses a twist-on wire connector which includes a pair of diametrically opposed, outwardly extending wings where each of the wings is provided with two sections having different dimensions to accommodate manual attachment or attachment by use of a tool, such as a socket, to apply the connector to the conductors. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,887 discloses a socket for applying a twist-on wire connector, U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,914 discloses a wire connector applicator which automatically feeds and installs twist-on wire connectors to ends of electrical conductors, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,981 discloses an installation tool for wire connectors.
For the sake of brevity in the description which follows, the disclosure within each of the above-noted patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.